


This And This And This

by DarkEchoes



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Okay but guys all I really want is someone to write an imagine or a fic or whatever where Achilles and Patroclus are lying in bed, Achilles’ head on Patroclus’ chest and Patroclus is drawing circles on Achilles’ back. They’re listening to the music playing from Pat’s playlist and all of a sudden What’s Up by 4 Non Blondes play and Achilles starts singing and when it reaches the chorus, Pat joins in and they get up from their position to start jumping and singing on the bed. After the song finishes, they fall back down onto the bed to resume their previous position</p>
            </blockquote>





	This And This And This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprayeberry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sprayeberry).



> Song lyrics in bold are Patroclus
> 
> Song lyrics in italics are Achilles
> 
> Song lyrics in bold and italics are Patroclus and Achilles

Patroclus gazed at Achilles through half-shut eyes, humming softly to Icarus. Achilles stared up at him, his eyes slipping shut as Patroclus traced shapes onto his back.   
"What are you drawing?" He yawned and Patroclus sighed.  
"A forest, a mountain, lakes..." He murmured, pushing a strand of golden hair out of Achilles face. They barely noticed as Icarus faded away and another song started playing.   
"Hey. Hey, Pat."  
"What?" Patroclus listened to the music for a few seconds before sighing.   
  
" _Twenty-five years and my life is still_  
 _Trying to get up that great big hill of hope_  
 _For a destination_  
 _I realized quickly when I knew I should_  
 _That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man_  
 _For whatever that means."_ Achilles sang, smirking at Patroclus. Patroclus groaned loudly.  
  
"Achilles, nooo-"  
  
" _And so I cry sometimes_  
 _When I'm lying in bed_  
 _Just to get it all out_  
 _What's in my head_  
 _And I, I am feeling a little peculiar_  
 _And so I wake in the morning_  
 _And I step outside_  
 _And I take a deep breath and I get real high_  
 _And I scream from the top of my lungs_  
 _What's going on?."  
_  
Patroclus rolled his eyes as Achilles jumped up, holding out a hand. Patroclus shook his head, a smile spreading across his face. He grabbed Achilles hand and stood up on the bed.  
  
" _And I say, hey hey hey hey  
_ _I said hey, what's going on?"_ Achilles sang loudly and began bouncing up and down. 

" **And I say, hey hey hey hey**  
 **I said hey, what's going on? _"_** Patroclus gave in and began to belt with Achilles. 

" ** _Ooh, ooh ooh."_** Patroclus took Achilles hands and spun him around. 

" **And I try, oh my god do I try**  
 **I try all the time**  
 **In this institution**  
 _And I pray, oh my god do I pray_  
 _I pray every single day_  
 _For a **revolution."**  _Achilles giggled, pressing his forehead against Patroclus' chest. They jumped and spun around, both starting to laugh heartily. 

" ** _And so I cry sometimes_**  
 ** _When I'm lying in bed_**  
 ** _Just to get it all out_**  
 ** _What's in my head_**  
 ** _And I, I am feeling a little peculiar_**  
 ** _And so I wake in the morning_**  
 ** _And I step outside_**  
 ** _And I take a deep breath and I get real high_**  
 ** _And I scream from the top of my lungs_**  
 ** _What's going on?"_**

" _And I say, hey hey hey hey_  
 _I said hey, what's going on?_ "

" **And I say, hey hey hey hey**  
 **I said hey, what's going on?** "

" _ **Twenty-five years and my life is still**_  
 _ **Trying to get up that great big hill of hope**_  
 _ **For a destination.**_ " They pulled apart, grinning at each other as they breathed heavily. The song faded into nothing and another song started playing. 

Patroclus cleared his throat and laid back down. Achilles fell on top of him, his head returning to Patroclus' chest. Patroclus started tracing shapes onto Achilles back once again, humming along to the song.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad, but I am not very good at writing dancing or singing scenes... I also got this done before I had actually planned, because I am very sick and I missed school today! Anyways, hope you liked it (sprayeberry)


End file.
